Monopolized
by The ExtraOrdinary Outsider
Summary: Annabeth was recently unemployed by her ex-husband Luke. With one of the greatest architects of New York up for grabs how far will people go to have her on their side? Better than it sounds, I hope. Percabeth, mainly. Other pairings may show up occasionally But the whole story is anti-Lukabeth, sorry. Don't hate on my first AU PJO fic please.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking about writing a PJO fic for a really long time, but I couldn't think of a good enough plot that I would like to use for a story. Ignore the cheesy title I came up with it while I was playing monopoly at a friend's house. This story is AU cause I'm really bad at working all the mythology into my stories, which is ironic since I take Latin. **

**Please don't hate this is my first fic that isn't Outsiders related.**

Monopolized Ch. 1

Annabeth looked up towards the top of the tall New York skyscraper she had just exited. Though the windows were tinted, she knew he was staring at her. Her ex-husband and now ex-boss was looking down at her from his top floor office. He'd fired her just moments ago. The hateful things he'd said were ringing in his mind. Worthless. Lazy. Unfit to work in his company.

It was only a year ago he'd met her at the Starbucks just around the corner from their office building. And in that year she'd had the time of her life. They'd been married for a little more than two months.

Now they were divorced.

Annabeth knew fully well why he wanted it. He was the boss of one the greatest architecture companies in New York City. And he wanted to take the credit for all the building designed by it. She hadn't let him take credit for a part of the ground zero memorial she had designed though. It was a memorial to remember who was lost that day. And she had lost her mother that day.

So when he had offered the position to design part of the memorial to her she immediately accepted. And at the meeting where they were to discuss the building plans, she hadn't given him any credit because she had done everything.

After that they'd stopped talking. She had moved out. And yesterday afternoon they'd gotten the official papers signed. She was now Annabeth Chase. And she had nothing to do with Luke Castellan.

She'd gone into work today knowing full well it was coming. Now that they weren't together it wouldn't make sense for him to put up with her. So as she grabbed her things out of her office and walked out, she didn't think anything of him. He was a disrespectful liar and he didn't deserve the satisfaction of knowing that she was hurt. Hurt that he wouldn't even let her keep her job as an architect. Hurt that he fired her so soon. Hurt that over the littlest thing their relationship was over. But she refuses to show it. And now she refused to let it get to her.

So as she climbed into the driver seat of her silver Mercedes and drove off down the street, she only thought of the afternoon and what might happen.

**86:3**

Pulling up in front of her condominium Annabeth parked in her spot. Grabbing her purse and making a mental note to take her office stuff into the house later, she locked the car and headed up the front stairs.

She fumbled with her keys trying to find the one to open the door. When she found it she saw that it was next to her key chain from Greece, where she had gone on her honeymoon. Most people would have thrown it away, so they weren't to be reminded of their past relationship. It would have been the thing she should have done. But she had enjoyed the sights and sounds of that place so much, she had kept it. Though only to remember the place, not who she spent the trip with.

She finally go the key into the lock and turned it. Walking inside she realized she had been shaking. Out of rage. Out of fear. Out of loneliness.

Luke had changed her life in an amazing way. And now he was turning it around. She would go back to the bottom of the architectural world. And she'd have to work her way back to the top.

Trying to wash her bad day away she went to take a quick shower. Afterwards she changed into denim shorts, a grey t-shirt, and fuzzy owl socks. She hadn't dressed casual forever. It felt relaxing. Now that she'd left the bustling world of business, at least until she found another job, she'd have a little bit more time for herself. As she sat down on the couch and started flipping through shows on the TV, the doorbell rang.

She padded over in her comfy socks and opened the door to reveal a young man, with dark shaggy hair like an uncombed horse mane, holding a gift basket. "Hi, are you Mrs. Annabeth Castellan?"

She shifted uncomfortably and mumbled, "Was. Now I'm Ms. Annabeth Chase."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," he said as he readjusted his grip on the gift basket.

"It's alright," she said a little less sadly. They awkwardly stood there for a few minutes until Annabeth got the courage to say something. "Who's that for?" She gestured toward the giant gift basket he was holding.

"Oh gods, I'm stupid. It's for you," he handed it to her and helped her hold it as she almost dropped it.

"It's from my boss to thank you for your work on the ground zero memorial. And I also wanted to personally thank you for the work you did on the reflecting pool because I lost a lot friends that day. I went to look at it and it really was beautiful. My boss thinks so too. He lost his father that day and he thought the design was elegant."

"Wow. I feel really honored." It touched her to see that people really appreciated her work. Then another thought crossed her mind. "Who's your boss?"

"He said he didn't want you to know just yet. But he did tell me that he wants you to know that a position in his company is open and if you can figure out which one that is it's yours."

And with that he turned to leave. But she stopped him by yelling out to him. He turned around to face her and she said, "I didn't catch your name."

"Blackjack." And with that he walked over to his car leaving Annabeth with a ginormous gift basket full of blue things.

**86:3**

**So that's the first chapter sorry it's kinda short. I didn't want to write that much just in case everyone hated it. So please leave comments, concerns, questions about the story, writing tips, or answers to the trivia question. (That's something I like to do with all my stories.)**

**Who hit the Titan lord with a blue plastic hair brush? (I actually have one of those and I threw it at this annoying kid at school.)**

**Yours Demigodly, **

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to GirlintheF all for being the first to follow this story. Thank you to Earlygirl1 998 for being the first to favorite this story. Thank you to Hayden Sofia Jackson for favoriting this story. Thank you to miki cherries for favoriting and following this story. Thank you to Jedi1 for being the first to review on this story and thank you for following too. Thank you to Sora Loves Rain for favoriting me and this story. Thank you to inv2 for following this story. And thank you to vanessa101099 for following. **

**The support is really appreciated. I didn't think that this story would get such a big response right away. Thank you. **

**This story will be updated on Fridays after this one so it gives me time to write my others ones.**

**I'm so sorry it took me a while I had writer's block but now it's all good.**

**DISCLAMIER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN. I am not a dude. **

Annabeth headed over to her kitchen counter and places the basket on it. She looked over the things in it and noticed that everything in it was blue. And she meant everything.

There were blue corn chips, blue salt water taffy, blue berry muffins, and blue cookies. A cute blue teddy bear wearing a blue I Heart New York t-shirt was in there also. There were a few CDs from the Blue Man Group and a blue loofa. The basket and the tissue paper in it were a blend of different blues too.

What caught her eye the most was a blue coffee mug with a vaguely familiar trident on it that sat in the middle of everything. She couldn't place it, but she'd seen the logo before.

Pondering she headed over to her computer and typed in the only thing she could: Blackjack of New York City. Scrolling down the list of website results she clicked on all of them.

By the third page she really wanted to give up but then she clicked on a website with a blue background and the trident logo that had been on the mug in the top corner. Next to it were the words Towering Trident Architecture. The name rang a bell but she still couldn't place it.

At the top of the page was a search engine so clicked on it and typed in Blackjack's name. A page of first year interns popped up and one of the top results was Blackjack which clarified that this was the company he worked for.

When she typed president into the search engine no results came up. It was if he didn't want anyone to know who he was, not just her. So she decided to just write the address down and check for the time it closed. If she was getting offered a job then why wait for tomorrow when she could go today.

Searching the website she found an information page. But it was so clustered she couldn't find anything. 'Who designed this?' She kept thinking as she kept on searching.

There was an address for a flower shop, a salon, and a restaurant that the employees like to eat lunch at. That surely didn't belong on this site. There were directions to a workshop and a prank store. This didn't make any sense.

Then something clicked in her mind.

The way everything was set up seemed like it was clues. Or pieces to a puzzle. She didn't know how she figured it out. But the next thing she knew Annabeth was driving downtown to Saving Graces, the first stop on her scavenger hunt.

**86:3**

**So this is the second chapter. I hope it went well. I will probably be posting another story for PJO soon. But I have to juggle my ongoing stories right now and on top of that my school work. So sorry if I don't update this story that often. Oh and please tell me if you like the trivia questions. I won't put them up anymore unless you guys tell me you like them because other stories of mine could use them too. But here's one just in case people like them. **

**At the Hoover dam what is Grover hit in the head with?**

**Oh and if anyone can tell me who they think runs Saving Graces and why they get a shout out too.**

**I'm sorry this is so short. I'm trying to post some more chapter before they get longer. **

**Yours Demigodly, **

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to kitt catt luvs Percy for following this story and reviewing on the last chapter. And you got the trivia question right, which I will be continuing. Thank you to pmarvin for favoriting and following this story. Thank you to JI02 for following this story. Thank you to twilightershay16 for favoriting and following me and this story. Thank you to guest for reviewing. I will try not to forget about my writing and update quicker. Thank you to hope is lost in our world22 for favoriting and following me and this story. And thank you to godsarereal for favoritng this story.**

**School has been really stressful lately. But I promise I will try not to let it get to me. For those reading In a Bit of a Cucumber, I fell so behind. But I'm updating it today along with my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

Chapter 3

Saving Graces was a little corner café in downtown New York City. The curtains were electric blue and the awning was as bright as lightning. The interior was color coded was the exterior design. Couches and coffee tables were angled ever so perfectly that the light streaked in and made it look like a masterpiece. The sitting tables and coffee chairs were also arranged in a pattern. If one were to look at the place from an aerial view is was a lightning bolt.

It was bustling with the same amount of traffic as Time Square was when I stepped inside. At the counter there was a long line of impatient looking teens. The waitress behind it had spiky black hair and bright blue eyes. Somewhere amongst the tables and chairs another server was rushing around. He was taller though he looked younger and had light hair, but the eyes were same.

I jumped into line behind all the already waiting people and whipped out my iPhone **(A/N: Sorry. I love Apple smartphones.) **and started playing Temple Run. Moving forward as the line did, I finally made it to the front.

I finally got a good look at the waitress and saw that she was wearing a punk rock t-shirt and a silver jacket. The name tag on her shirt read Thalia. "Can I help you?"

"I don't actually know. I think I'm supposed to be here, but I'm not entirely sure." She looked me up and down before saying something.

"Did Blackjack send you?" I nodded. "Well, you seem to be brighter than the others that have come this way. Jason!" She hollered to the boy who was busy filling orders.

"What, Thalia? I'm busy!" She gestured to me and his face lit up with realization. He dropped the tray of food on the table and rushed over. "Thalia, you have the floor."

"What? You can't just leave me out here!" She shrieked at him. He ignored her as he grabbed my hand and dragged me toward a door in the back.

As it clicked shut I noticed we were in a supply closet. He stuck his hand out for a shake, "Jason Grace. Founder of Saving Graces. Don't let Thalia say otherwise." We stood for an awkward minute then he said, "You're smarter than the others. None as far as I know make it all the way to the end of the search."

"So it is a scavenger hunt?"

"Something like that…" he trailed off as he started fiddling with a mop. "I believe that you will be the first to make it to the top, Annabeth. You're one of the only ones who even figured out to come here." I looked at him startled and surprised. "Didn't think Blackjack would tell us who to look out for? He isn't that stupid." We both laughed and then he picked up a screw driver from one of the racks. "This is where you're headed next."

And with that he disappeared out the door leaving me in the closet with a screwdriver inscribed with Festus's Workshop and a fire breathing dragon.

**86:3**

**So again sorry about the delay. I'm really trying here. **

**Trivia time!**

**Why is the fifth cohort a cursed cohort in Camp Jupiter's legion?**

**Also if anyone can figure out who will be working at Festus's Workshop you get a shout out. **

**Yours Demigodly,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to nicnac570 for favoriting this story. Thank you to peaceful-serenade for following this story. Thank you to Demigod-Madrigal-Slytherin for favoriting and following this story. Thank you to jedi1, guest, and nicnac570 for reviewing on this story and, if you did, trying the trivia. The fifth cohort is cursed because they lost their eagle in Alaska, but then Percy found it. Yay! And as for those working in Festus's Workshop, read on. Thank you to partypony624 for favoriting and following this story. Thank you to kitt cat luvs Percy for favoriting this story. You also tried at the trivia and you got both right. Thank you to another guest and despicableme for reviewing. Thank you to TartPixie for following and favoriting Would Rather Than Be Without. Thank you to wisdomgirl0924 for favoriting They Go Together. Thank you to yet another guest for reviewing on that story too. Thank you to CandiXLuna for favoriting and following me and that story along with reviewing for it. Though I took it down and reposted it under Misc. Books 'cause of how broad it was and it was basically shipping all couples. Thank you to Roxasixxx for following this story. And thank you to HarryPotterPrincessQueen for following and favoriting my Percabeth oneshot Underwater and me.**

**I just realized how I really messed up the order that the shoutouts go in, but whatever.**

**I also noticed that the point of view I've been writing this story in is changing a lot.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Rick Riordan. He owns PJO. **

I sat there on the floor of the supply closet as I searched up Festus's Workshop. And I didn't recognize its address. But I headed out the front door after saying goodbye to Thalia and Jason and got into my car anyway.

Driving through the busy streets of New York City following my GPS I found myself in Harlem. A group of young boys played street hockey and, as soon as they let me pass, scrambled back into the road to continue their game. A group of teenage boys were eyeing my car as I drove past them. One of them was twirling a basketball on his finger, another was doing something on his phone, and the last was taking a drag on a cigarette. A trio of girls crossed in front of my car without warning causing me to jerk to a halt. They swore at me as they continued walking in their slutty clothes and one of them gave me the finger. **(A/N: I am so sorry about how I wrote that last paragraph. If I insulted anyone then I am truly sorry. I feel bad when I describe places like that, but it seemed to be the right thing to say. Annabeth is going to be kind of a snob when she starts talking in a few paragraphs.)**

I continued on down the street and I finally made it to a beat up old building with a sign over it that said Festus's Workshop with a dragon head next to it. Walking outside I made sure to lock my car as I headed in the front door of the workshop.

Inside the first thing I noticed was the oil spills all over the place and the greasy handprints. There were buckets of bolts and screws just strewn in the way. Tools lay on table and workbenches and some were also on the floor.

I saw an open door leading to a side room so I walked inside to see three legged dog growling at me, barring its teeth, and looking as if it were ready to jump on me at any moment.

It did.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as it bounded towards me and brought me down onto the floor and then I blacked out.

**86:3**

I came to on a hard surface that I assumed was either the floor or a workbench or a table. Opening my eyes I realized I was on a couch and there were two men standing in front of me, a Hispanic and an African American. Next to them was the vicious dog that attacked me.

I automatically jumped up and yelled, "Who are you people?"

The Hispanic stepped forward and said, "I think the real question here is who are you? We're in our own workshop and you're the stranger that walked in here."

"Just tell me who you are so I can get on my way," I snapped.

"Read the name tags," the African American said to me. I glanced at the stained names stitched into their grimy uniforms: Leo and Beckendorf.

"Sorry 'bout Buford," Leo said as he bent down to scratch behind the dog's ear. "He gets really excited when he meets new people."

"Well, just keep that mangy mutt away from me and we won't have any problems here."

"Who says we don't already have a problem Ms. I'm better than all y'all so I'm going to call all the shots?" Beckendorf snarled as he glared at me with distaste.

"My name's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase," I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the screwdriver with the dragon on it, "And I believe this belongs to you."

Leo and Beckendorf stared at it and then looked at each other.

The immediately started apologizing and I held my hand up to cut them off, "I should be the one apologizing. I was the one that was rude to you for no reason and you were being nice to me."

"It's cool," they said together as they both searched their pocket with something. Buford ran off and came back with something between his teeth. He dropped it on the floor and I bent down to pick it up.

It was a pamphlet with the initials EF&F and a pair of panpipes intwined with vines.

Leo and Beckendorf headed back to work on whatever they had been doing before I caused them trouble and Buford gave me a look as if to say 'good luck' as he ran back off into the workshop.

So I walked back out to my car and sat there trying to figure out where I was headed next on my scavenger hunt.

**86:3 **

**Where do you think Annabeth is headed next and who do you think works there? I will try to update this story every Friday or Saturday and if I get a time inbetween maybe sooner. It is more likely that I will update later though.**

**Trivia: What is Riptide's Greek name, who was its original owner, and who gave it to them?**

**Yours Demigodly,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to trio-of-friends for following, favoriting, and reviewing on this story. Thank you to Jedi1 and guest for reviewing, too. Thank you to LifeIsMore ThanAPrett yFace for following. Thank you to Luna082 for following this story. Thank you to miki cherries for reviewing and trying the trivia question. You got it right. Riptide was called Anaklumos and it was last owned by Hercules who got it from Zoe Nightshade. And thank you to waterartist for following this story and sending me a PM about … squeal… the Outsiders! **

**I am almost done with House of Hades and with some new information I learned in there I will be going back and making a change to previous chapters. But so people don't have to go back and look at them I will tell you right here. The guy who gave Annabeth the gift basket in the beginning was actually supposed to be Blackjack (the Pegasus except he's human here). I was originally going to put him there but then I chose Nico but now I'm changing it back to Blackjack. I also noticed that I've been switching in and out of POVs (1****st**** and 3****rd****) so sorry if I confused anyone. **

**This is just going to be a filler chapter that will be happening every five or so. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. I do not live in Massachusetts. **

**Blackjack's POV**

"How is she doing, Blackjack?" boss asked as he typed away on his computer.

"She's smarter than the rest. I think she'll actually make it to you. Unlike everyone before her."

"That's not entirely true."

"What? That she's not smart? Just 'cause she's blonde boss doesn't mean she's stupid. You picked her 'cause she was smart."

"That's not what I meant Blackjack." I stared at him blankly. "One made it her before her. And then left me for that asshole Castellan."

He stared at the painting of an island he had on his wall. I assumed he was thinking of a vacation that he took to an island with an old colleague and girlfriend of his. They only went once and then he never went back. He couldn't remember the name of the island.

"Was it Ms. Moonlace, boss?"

"Yeah it was Calypso." I saw a couple tears fall down his cheeks.

"Annabeth won't be like Calypso, boss. She'll make it here and stay here. She did divorce him after all."

"That totally made me feel better, Blackjack." His voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"Sorry, boss." Before I could apologize further he cut me off.

"A coffee would make me feel much better. Go get me one from Saving Graces."

"Yes, boss," I mumbled as I headed out the door.

**86:3 **

**Sorry about how short it was. But it was just a filler.**

**Okay so who do you think the boss is? It isn't that hard just look at the description. **

**Trivia!**

**What is the roman equivalent of celestial bronze? **

**Since Halloween is coming up I want to know what y'all are going to be. I'm going to be a GRECO-ROMAN DEMIGOD! So I'm going to be dressed in a orange camp half-blood t-shirt and I already made my necklace. And then I'm going to have an SPQR tattoo but I can't come up with anything else that will make me roman. All suggestions are welcome. **

**Yours Demigodly,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to try something different with the way I respond to answers. **

**kelseyPJHP 1997: thank you for following and favoriting this story. just a quick response to your review. 86:3 is actually just a bunny rabbit. you're like the fifth person who thought it had something to do with the bible. **

**guest: im so glad you love my story! thanks for the review.**

**miki cherries: yes it was imperial gold! thanks for the review and the guess at the trivia question.**

**turquoiserainlillies: love the enthusiasm in your review and guess at the trivia question. it was right.**

**Makeanotherone: you also got the review right! and about my Halloween costume, I'm making the whole thing. I made my CHB necklace and wrote it on my t-shirt (orange) and im painting my nails orange and purple and then im going to put an SPQR tattoo on my arm in black marker.**

**Guest: thank you for the suggestions in your review. but I already figured out what im going to do later on in this story. **

**Serenaisbestezrq387: thank you for following me and this story. I also appreciate all the reviews. im so glad you like the story and as for who the boss is, you'll have to wait and see.**

**trio-of-friends: thanks for the review. I got the idea for this story after reading MoA. your guess for who the boss is will have to wait for its foretelling. you got your trivia guess right too. it was imperial gold. also I wanted to say thanks for your Halloween suggestion. I may actually use the wreath thing, but im not sure. thank you though. **

**Luciacgca: thank you for following this story. **

**Sam-Daught er Of Athena: thank you to favoriting and following this story. **

**Child of Death and Hearth: epic name thank you for following this story.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO. Before I got hooked on these books in 2012, whenever I heard the name Percy I thought of the little green train from Thomas the Tank Engine. (Is that weird or what?)**

Just looking at it I knew it was going to be hard to find this place. All it had was initials. For crying out loud it only had initials and a picture that didn't even make sense. I don't think googling this would make any sense. So I decided to type in local flower shops and New York City into the search bar. In less than a second I had 7,000 results. Just great. How was I going to find this place?

So I decided to take a short break. I didn't need to go around finding all these place in a day. Blackjack didn't say I did. So I decided to head home and take a break.

Walking over to my car, I was relieved to find it undamaged. Even though Beckendorf and Leo were nice, other blacks and Hispanics wouldn't be. **(A/N: I apologize if that was offensive. I know what it's like to be picked on. I'm mixed and it's really hard to walk down the hallway without getting picked on for it. So I apologize if that hurt anyone's feelings 'cause I know how much it hurts.)**

Driving down the street I turned on Z100, my favorite New York radio station, and sang along to my favorite songs. **(A/N: I actually listen to Y100 in Miami, Florida. But Z100 is like its sister station so to say and my friends from camp that live in NYC say it's the best station up there.)**

I pulled up in front of my condo and found another package on my front steps. This one read to Ms. Annabeth Chase from GU. Who was that? Probably another person I had to find.

Pulling open the blue wrapping paper I found another hint as to where I had to go next. Inside was a trowel marked Exotic Flora and Fauna on the handle and a packet of juniper seeds. **(A/N: There are seeds for that right?) **There was only one place in all of the five boroughs where I had seen juniper bushes growing.

The banks of the Hudson river was where I was headed next.

**I'm sorry that that was kinda a lame chapter to give you after so long. I know that this is also a pretty lame story. But I'm a pretty lame person so there really shouldn't be high expectations with this. This story won't be truly kicking into gear until an estimated chapter 15 or later. If this goes smoothly it'll be 12. But don't quote me.**

**Trivia!**

**What is the name of Camp Jupiter's war elephant and why?**

**I may be doing the iPod shuffle challenge with Percabeth moments. But I'm not sure. Y'all can motivate me though.**

**Yours Demigodly,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	7. Chapter 7

**angelusjmw: thank you for favoriting and following this story.**

**allen r: thank you for following this story. thank you for the review as well. support is really appreciated. **

**Random Reader 14: thank you for favoriting and following this story. **

**Charred Spells: thank you for following this story. thank you for the review on chapter one and chapter six. you didn't get the trivia right though. the elephant's name is Hannibal after the first war general to use elephants. you got the trivia for the chapter one about the blue plastic hair brush right though. **

**ylhallman9 9: thank you for following and favoriting me and this story. **

**TheTinyTimelord: thank you for following this story. **

**Jedi1: thank you for the review. support is much loved. (ignore my bad grammar)**

**percabeth4ever: thank you for the review. im so happy you like the story. I really try to update often but sometimes I don't get around to it. you're trivia answer was spot on. the elephant is named after the first carthiginian war general to use war elephants. I think he's actually the first general to ever use elephants. and he did fight the romans. in a punic war I think.**

**Serenaisbestezrq387: thank you for the review. it's okay you don't know the answer. I am so glad you find this exciting. I was almost about to kill the story out of writer's block, but then one of my friends helped me out a bit. **

**Sora Loves Rain: thank you for favoriting my Percabeth fic based around the song Home by Phillip Phillips and titled the same thing. **

**So sorry I haven't updated. I got so caught up in school and Halloween. But I 'm really trying here so don't bail on me.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO. I didn't have any interest in mythology until I started reading his books. **

With the handle of the trowel in my hand I walked along the banks of the Hudson. A distance down the beach I saw two people, one with haired dyed bright green and the other in a rasta cap with a goatee, standing among the juniper bushes. "Excuse me," I called. They looked up and upon sight they ran away. So I chased after them. "Wait!" I pleaded. "I have something you might be looking for." And they immediately stood still.

"Annabeth?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. I'm her."

"Do you have what we're looking for?" the girl questioned.

"Well it depends," I started. "Are you looking for this?" I held up the trowel in my hands and the girl immediately snatched it away and held it up to the boy's face.

"I knew she would find us, Grover! I knew it!" she squealed.

"He said she was smart, Juniper." A question appeared at the back of my mind.

"You're name's Juniper?"

"Yeah," she muttered. "Pretty nerdy that my name's Juniper and I love that plant the most. This is Grover by the way." she pointed at the boy next to her and I smiled politely. "So where am I headed next?"

"Eager beaver this one. He sure does know how to pick 'em," Juniper piped.

"Sure does," Grover said as he fiddled with some pipe reeds. He reached his hand into his jeans and pulled out a whoopee cushion. Then the two of them waved goodbye to me as they headed back to their plants.

I stared down at the red piece of plastic in my hands and headed back to my car to look up Twindom of Pranks.

**I am the meanest person ever right now. I haven't updated in a week and I gave you that sorry excuse of a chapter. I will try to make up for it since teacher convention is coming up I'll be off from school.**

**Here's some trivia to keep you busy!**

**What is the name of the truck that Percy, Annabeth, and Grover use to get to Vegas?**

**I promise I will update twice over the break. And if I don't I'll have that guilt on my conscience forever.**

**Yours demigodly,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider **


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start the shoutouts I need to say that I am a complete b*tch for not updating twice when I promised I would. I had to write this essay for Social Studies on the Constitution and we went to Independence Hall in Philadelphia for some inspiration 'cause my aunt lives there. So it was a pretty long drive up from Miami Beach. So I will try to update this story quicker. **

**GM12: Thank you for following and favoriting this story.**

**storywriter678: Thank you for following this story.**

**pedals-in-the-wind: Thank you for favoriting me and this story. Isn't Petals in the Wind the sequel to Flowers in the Attic? My cousin tried to get me to watch the first one but I'm a scaredy cat. **

**Serenaisbestezrq387: Thank you for the review. Yes we are going to see the twins this chapter!**

**minimaddi: Thank you for favoriting this story.**

**envelope123: Thank you for following this story. **

**Slenderniece-Daughter of Nyx: Thank you for following this story. Thank you for the review on chapter 5. It's always nice to know that people read the author's notes I put in past chapters even if that's not the last one up. **

**demigodrk: Thank you for following this story.**

**potterblacklupin~4ever: Thank you for favoriting this story.**

**Guest: Thank you for the review. Tyson will be appearing later with Ella. **

**allen r: Thank you for the review. Im so glad you thought the chapter was good. And I have to agree it wont be fabulous unless Percabeth is together. **

**FandomsUnite98: Thank you for favoriting and following this story. **

**TheShadowlessGirl: Thank you for favoriting and following me.**

**scallisonlover: Thank you for following this story. **

**miriamjelder: Thank you for following this story. **

**Guest: Thank you for the review. The chapter will be short up until chapter 11 or so. Sorry. **

**TangibilityTurquoise8678: Thank you for the review on Home. **

**Disclaimer: My name is not Rick. I do not own Percy or his friends. I am just a fangirl who dresses up as them for Halloween. **

This was one of the most straight forward places I would have to go to. I had driven past it on the way to a meeting once and had stopped to ask for directions. The two boys that ran it had tricked me, however, and I ended up going to a dump. And I mean that literally.

But this time I was going to be cautious.

Before walking inside, I let the door swing open wide and a bucket of water came splashing to the floor. I jumped back as silly string jetted out of the walls and smoke bombs went off. The stairs were slicked up and the railing was covered in goo, so I had to hold my balance as I walked to the register on the second floor.

Standing at the register was one of the twins. He looked up and saw me coming over. "Hey, how can I help I fine girl like yourself?" I handed him the whoopee cushion and he gave me a startled look. "How did you get this? We stopped selling these a long time ago."

At that moment the other boy came by holding a box of gizmos and gadgets. "Hey, Travis, check out all these neat pranks we just got shipped!"

"Not now, Connor." He shot his brother a look. "I'm with a customer."

"What's a fine girl like you doing in a joke shop?" He said with a sly grin.

I just rolled my eyes. "Your brother already used that on me." His shoulders sank as he dug through his box.

"Connor," Travis started, "she has the whoopee cushion." His head shot up and he grabbed it.

"We stopped selling these once we got those fart bombs. That means he's looking for you." Then the two walked off to their back room and told me to wait.

"Can someone please tell me who he is?" I called after them.

They didn't answer so I just stood at the counter and waited for them to come out. It seemed like ages before they did.

But in their hands was an elephant, no bigger than a foot in volume, made entirely of diamonds with a double Alpha sign on it.

**So take a guess at who Annabeth's gonna see next. And try the trivia question. Im reusing last chapter's 'cause no one tried it.**

**What is the name of the truck that Percy, Annabeth, and Grover use to get to Vegas?**

**Yours Demigodly,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


	9. Chapter 9

**loverofmanythingslikefood: thank you for the favorite**

**A Poet's Diary: thank you for the review on Underwater, **(If you liked that check out Would Rather Than Be Without.) **the favorite on me and this story and the follow on this story, the review on last chapter, and thank you for being okay with me updating after long periods of time**

**lukind: thank you for the favorite and follow**

**aligning street light: thank you for the following me and this story**

**Hanalei: thank you for the follow**

**sd1957: thank you for the follow**

**Guest: thank you for the review. I am starting to think that this is the same person who keeps reviewing and you constantly request Tyson. And because of how persistent you have been Tyson will be coming in sooner than planned. So look for him somewhere from 11-13 I haven't decided yet. **

**Forever Invisible: thank you for the review. I'm happy you like the concept and think this is a great story. Percy wont be coming in until chapter 15-17 or so. So don't get your hopes up yet. And im sorry there is not going to Jasper in this story. This is mainly Percabeth. And anti Lukabeth. **

**Runner of Sorts: thank you for the reviews for chapters 1-6. all the trivia you tried you got right.**

**allen r: thank you for the review. you'll just have to read on to see if you got the people right. but you did get the trivia right. it was kindness international even though they were really mean people. thanks for reading**

**Serenaisbestezrq387: thank you for the review. you got the trivia, even though you didn't say it I know what you meant. and it's okay if you don't always take a guess at who the people are going to be in this chapter. trivia is all in fun. thanks for reading**

**FandomsUnite98: thank you for the review. sorry though. you didn't get the people right. but that's all right. read on and just take a guess at the next chapter. thanks for reading**

**I realize that may have been a little unclear, but you guys know you followed and favorite and review. and im just too lazy to write it out. **

**I just wanted to tell you guys I wrote a bunch of different Percabeth one shots and there is one that is just misc. Look at my other stories too. I really love the support. Fanfiction is what keeps me alive. And I mean that literally. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am just a fangirl doing what she does best. **

For the first time I didn't have to go on that wild of a goose chase. I walked outside and turned around the block. When I had been driving here I saw a lot of stores that caught my eye because of their interesting décor. And conveniently the store I was looking for was right around the corner.

Walking up to the door I saw a sign that read: OUT FOR AN HOUR BACK SOON.

My shoulders slumped. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. I knew it couldn't be. So I decided to wait around and see who would show up at this place that was called Ancient Antiques. Or at least that's what it looked like when I saw the glowing red letters and the double alpha sign next to them.

I turned around to head across the street when I slammed right into someone. I clutched the elephant to my chest as I fell and thankfully it didn't break. I raised my head to see who I smashed into and all I saw was the retreating figure of a man in a work suit.

But he turned his head and I got the briefest glimpse of his sea green eyes that were almost covered by his raven hair.

**Wow I am a bitch! I gave you that little for that long of a wait. Sorry 'bout that. I'm about to start the next chapter so y'all won't have to wait. **

**Next chapter will be Blackjack's POV as a 5 chapter check point filler or whatever you want to call it. Annabeth will be back in chapter 11. **

**Trivia!**

**Who is the border god that protects new Rome? What does he call the Argo II at the beginning of mark of Athena?**

**Yours Demigodly,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


End file.
